1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a composition for treating diseased tissues resulting from a herpes simplex virus infection, and more particularly to a composition that can be applied topically to the diseased tissue and includes a composite in which two distinct antimicrobial agents are synergistically combined, one being non-cationic, the other cationic.
2. Status of Prior Art
My above-identified copending application discloses a bactericidal composition combining two antibacterial agents for treating diseased tissue infected by pathogenic bacteria. One agent is non-cationic Triclosan which is substantially insoluble in water. The other agent is cationic, such as cetylpyridinium chloride or chlorhexidine. Also included is a solubilizer for the Triclosan.
The two agents coact synergistically, for the resultant bactericidal composition is far more effective than either agent acting alone. Because the combined agents carry a polar charge, the composition is readily adsorbed by the tissue to which it is applied and is retained thereby for a prolonged period. The combined agents are not released from the tissue by saliva or other natural fluids to which the tissues are exposed. Hence the composition exhibits a high degree of substantivity.
The composition which combines non-cationic Triclosan with a cationic antibacterial agent, when used to treat diseased tissues in the oral cavity of a patient, are in the form of a mouth rinse which bathes these tissues.
The present invention which makes use of a similar composition in an ointment or salve form that can be applied topically is based as the discovery that a composite of the same two bactericidal agents is effective against a herpes simplex virus infection which because it is viral in nature normally does not respond to treatment by bactericidal agents.
There are two existing types of herpes simplex virus infections (HSV), each type having multiple strains. HSV-Type 1 infects mucous membranes of the oral cavity as well as perioral skin, the skin above the waist and the eyes. A serious HSV-Type 1 infection is herpes keratitis which may result in disfunction of the cornea. Other primary HSV-Type 1 infections include stomatitis and dermatitis.
HSV-Type 2 causes genital infections and is the second most common venereal disease not only in the United States but in many other countries.
It has been found that when the immune system is compromised as in the case of patients undergoing chemotherapy for cancer, the patients then become highly susceptible to herpes simplex virus infections.
A large percentage of the United States population is affected by some form of a herpes virus infection, there being an estimated 98 million cases occurring each year of herpes labialis (HSV-Type 1). And in the case of genital herpes (HSV-Type 2), there are about 30 million cases each year.
HSV-Type 1 resides in latent form in the trigeminal ganglions in the facial area. In some individuals this virus remains inactive while in many others the virus may travel from the nerves located near the cheek bone to the lips. This gives rise to vesiculo-ulcerative eruptions around the lips, the chin and the cheeks, or under the nose.
Herpes simplex virus consists of evolving strains that are resistant to known antiviral agents, such as geniciclevir and acylovir. Because HSV infections are not treatable by known antiviral agents, the usual protocol for such infections includes the elimination of the conditions which precipitated the viral infections and local antibiotic treatment to prevent bacterial infections at the site of the viral infection. But an antibiotic, such as penicillin is a bactericidal agent and as such is ineffective against a HSV infection.